Vehicle Weapons
__NOEDITSECTION__ After the Intel Phase, vehicle weapons may be installed using the appropriate Modify check and the information in the Vehicle Weapons Tables. Any Medium or larger vehicle may accept up to 1 vehicular weapon of any type (if Medium), 3 vehicular weapons of any type (if Large), and an additional 3 vehicular weapons of any type per Size category thereafter (i.e. 6 at Huge, 9 at Gargantuan, etc.). Some vehicles also feature , which allow characters to quickly attach and remove certain non-vehicular weapons. Finally, some vehicles also feature , which allow characters to install weapons with the quality. Only weapons with this quality may be installed in hardpoints, though these weapons may also be installed in standard weapon spots as desired. Special Note: Vehicle weapons cannot receive any weapon upgrades. Vehicle Weapon Skills and Focuses All vehicle weapons utilize the Vehicle Weapons, Guided or Indirect weapon proficiencies, as noted in their descriptions. Most vehicle weapons require 1 full round to fire, seemingly making them impossible to use during a chase, when a character is limited to 1 half action. This is not the case, however; during a chase, a character may fire a vehicle weapon that requires 1 full action to use by applying the multi-tasking rules. Vehicle Weapons Tables Upgrade Cost (Cost): This column lists an upgrade’s cost (in number of upgrades consumed). Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. Upgrade Time (Time): This column lists the standard amount of time required to install an upgrade. Vehicle Weapons Descriptions 'Artillery Guns' When an artillery gun is used to fire at a target within line of sight, the Vehicle Weapons proficiency applies with Dexterity as the key attribute; otherwise, the Indirect proficiency applies with Intelligence as the key attribute. In both cases, the untrained penalty is –12. Each Standard Attack with an artillery gun requires 1 full action. Artillery guns may only be fired in Single-Shot mode, regardless of character abilities and other effects. Further, any miss with an artillery gun is subject to deviation, and all indirect artillery gun attacks are subject to hang time. 'Bombs' Not prepared explosives, but metal shells designed to be dropped from fixed-wing aircraft, vehicle bombs are fire and forget weapons. The aircraft must fly directly at and over the target, allowing its momentum to carry the bomb to the target. A very few bombs are “smart” — that is, laser-or GPS-guided. The Indirect weapon proficiency applies to all bomb attacks with Intelligence as the key attribute. The untrained penalty is –14. Each Standard Attack with a vehicular bomb requires 1 full action. Bombs may only be fired in Single-Shot mode, regardless of character abilities and other effects. All vehicular bomb attacks are subject to deviation when they miss, and they’re always subject to hang time. A vehicular bomb’s range increment in feet is equal to the current MPH of the aircraft carrying it (e.g. when an aircraft travelling at 600 MPH drops a bomb, the bomb’s range increment is 600 ft.). 'Cannons' When a cannon is used to fire at a target within line of sight, the Vehicle Weapons proficiency applies; otherwise, the Indirect proficiency applies. In both cases, the untrained penalty is –12. Each Standard Attack with a cannon requires 1 full action. Cannons may only be fired in Single-Shot mode, regardless of character abilities and other effects. Further, any miss with a cannon is subject to deviation. 'Flamethrowers' The Vehicle Weapons proficiency applies to all vehicular flamethrower attacks with Dexterity as the key attribute. Otherwise, all personal flamethrower special rules apply. 'Grenade Launchers' The Vehicle Weapons proficiency applies to all vehicular grenade launcher attacks with Dexterity as the key attribute. Otherwise, all personal grenade launcher special rules apply. 'Machine Guns' The Vehicle Weapons proficiency applies to all vehicular machine gun attacks with Dexterity as the key attribute. Otherwise, all heavy machine gun special rules apply. 'Missile Launchers' These weapons may be integral parts of a vehicle or hung from a wing or undercarriage. The Guided weapon proficiency applies to all vehicular missile launcher attacks with Intelligence as the key attribute. The untrained penalty is –14. Each Standard Attack with a vehicular missile launcher requires 1 full action. Otherwise, all personal missile launcher special rules apply. Cruise missiles occupy 2 hardpoints each. Further, they are not subject to hang time, but rather move over great distances like vehicles. While in transit, a cruise missile may be attacked. It possesses a Defense of 20 and a Damage save of +7. 'Rocket Launchers' When a vehicular rocket launcher is used to fire at a target within line of sight, the Vehicle Weapons proficiency applies; otherwise, the Indirect proficiency applies. In both cases, the untrained penalty is –12. Each Standard Attack with a vehicular rocket launcher requires 1 full action. Rocket launchers may be fired in Single-Shot, Burst, or Full Auto modes. Otherwise, all personal rocket launcher special rules apply. 'Torpedoes' The Guided weapon proficiency applies to all torpedo attacks with Intelligence as the key attribute. The untrained penalty is –14. Each Standard Attack with a torpedo requires 1 full action. Torpedoes may only be fired in Single-Shot mode, regardless of character abilities and other effects. Further, any miss with a torpedo is subject to deviation. Finally, all torpedo attacks are subject to hang time. Category: Gear Rules Category:Vehicles